


Podfic: Of Course

by JaneTurenne



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensible people would point out that playing with matches is a good way to get burned. But Leela has had just about enough of sensible Time Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364030) by [JaneTurenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne). 



**Title:** [Of Course](http://archiveofourown.org/works/364030)  
 **Author:** [JaneTurenne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne)  
 **Duration:** 22:41 minutes | 20.8mb

**Download:** [MP3 file](http://www.box.com/s/c57107eadfb8897dad91)


End file.
